


Hiding under the blanket

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Camping, M/M, Pre-Slash, non-magic au, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: "You're hiding under the blanket because you're blushing?"





	Hiding under the blanket

**Author's Note:**

> another 15 min prompt. I don't like it as much as the others, but still...  
> Also this is partly inspired by an "old" German tv-soap called "Hand aufs Herz" were the protagonist Bea who is a teacher has to go on a teambuilding camping trip, trips and then sprains her ankle and ends up having to share a sleeping bag with her student, because hey don't make it to the camp.

He was forced by the headmaster to go on a class trip, which wouldn't have been that bad if the class he had to supervise wouldn't have been Potter's. 

The first 2 days had surprisingly been pretty uneventful given that Severus was constantly surrounded by 20 hormonal teenagers with nothing but nature around to keep them busy. That was until he was chosen to accompany Potter to get more wood for the campfire. Grumpy as he was he rose from his blanket and followed a slightly confused looking Potter into the forest. They had only taken a blanket to collect the wood in and a torch, as it was shortly before the estimated sunset. 

It only took them approximately 30 minutes until they had enough wood to last another 2 days and they decided to go back to the camp. The only problem being that none of the two knew how to get there. They hadn't paid attention to the path and lost it about half the way into the forest as they were to busy either arguing or pointedly ignoring the other one. After an hour of wandering around and always ending up in the same spot again they decided to just wait till someone would find them. Since it was getting quite cold they had to unload all of the logs and get under the blanket as close together as they could so as not to freeze to death. Both were obviously uncomfortable with that much proximity, but had no other choice than to endure it. They fell into a solid habit of ignoring each other until Harry started to squirm a little and disturb the chemistry teachers rest. He decided to let it slip tho, since the ground wasn't necessarily very comfortable and he was probably just trying to get in a more comfortable position. At least that's what Severus thought until Harry completely vanished under the blanket and didn't show his head for a good 5 minutes. He slowly lost his patience yanked the blanket from his student's face and clicked the flashight on.

“You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?“

**Author's Note:**

> please comment :D I didn't have enough time to really finish it. 15 minutes is not a lot of time.


End file.
